1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a credit card.
2. Related Art
The traditional credit card is of a rectangular configuration of a size approximately 2.125xc3x973.375 inches and rectangular in shape. Credit cards related to financial transactions have a magnetic stripe which runs longitudinally across the face of one side and have a plurality of numbers (card number), expiration date and a name embossed thereon. Further, the credit card includes an issuing company""s identification thereon, such as Visa(copyright) or American Express(copyright)
While the manufacturing of such cards is governed by various international standards and banking industries, there remains a need to improve the design of such cards from both a consumer as well as card manufacturer standards while still meeting the guidelines of the current standards.
It is an object to improve credit cards.
It is an object to provide a user friendly credit card design.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a novel credit card for use in conventional credit card equipment. The credit card includes a generally planar member which is configured occupy approximately one half of a predetermined space for a conventional credit card which is 2.125 (H)xc3x973.375 (L) inches. The credit card is made of plastic.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description hereafter.